fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Pac-Man
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Pac-Man series. Pac-Man Vs. Pac-Man Vs. for the GameCube features Mario's voice at some points during the game, such as at the start of each stage saying "Let's-a go!" This is considered a minor reference since Mario doesn't interact with the game itself, and isn't confirmed to be actually him. Mario Kart Arcade GP Mario Kart Arcade GP is the first Mario Kart game released for the arcades, and it features three playable Pac-Man characters as well as a Pac-Man Cup, featuring two courses based on Pac-Man games: Characters Pac-Man Pac-Man is featured as an all-around type character and he's said to share a rivalry with Mario. His logo is a sprite of him from the original Pac-Man, while his "face" to be placed on the player's photo is a yellow cap with his eyes. His special items are: *'Power Ball' - The recurring power-up from Pac-Man games, just like in its original appearances it makes Pac-Man invincible. *'Rally-X' - shaped like a car from Rally-X, it makes smoke appear around the kart, that makes the rivals spin out when hit. *'Pooka' - The enemy from Dig Dug (though it also appeared in Pac-Man World 2), it can shoot forward or backwards. *'Galaga' - It makes an alien from Galaga appear and abduct near rivals. Secret Items: *'Quack Hammer' - A hammer that damages the rivals if Pac-Man hits them. *'???' Ms. Pac-Man Pac-Man's wife from Ms. Pac-Man, she has the same top speed, but low weight and high acceleration. Her logo is a sprite of her from the original Ms. Pac-Man game, while her "face" to be placed on the player's photo is a yellow female hat with her eyes and ribbon. She uses the same items that Pac-Man uses: Power Ball, Quack Hammer, Rally-X, Galaga and Pooka. Blinky The ghost said to be the leader of the ghosts from the original Pac-Man game, he has top acceleration, but low weight and low top speed. His logo is a sprite of him from the original Pac-Man, while his "face" to be placed on the player's photo is a hat shaped like him. His special items don't seem to be directly based on Pac-Man games and are: *'Petit Monster' - Strong item that shoots forward or backwards, shaped like a sprite of Blinky from Pac-Man. *'Monster's Hammer' - Can hit rival. Gives damage when hit. *'Flare Ball' - Blind enemy with a flash bang. *'Ghost Morph' - Makes Blinky turn into its blue form from Pac-Man and scrape through rival's kart. Secret Items: *'Ghost Shield' - Become invincible. *'Monster Pill' - Makes all bad conditions vanish. Courses Pac-Mountain A course taking place in Pac-Man's homeplace Pac-Land, from the game Pac-Land as well as the Pac-Man World games. The tree bearing the Golden Fruit from Pac-Man World 2 can be seen in the background. Pac-Labyrinth A course taking place initially in Pac-Land, but after driving into a cave, the racers are warped to a section based on the maze from the original Pac-Man. It features giant sprites of Pac-Man, the ghosts and the items in the background. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 features all characters and races from the previous game, so all three Pac-Man characters return and so do the two courses in Pac-Man cup. While there are no new Pac-Man characters or courses, the game now features a new kart exclusive for each character: File:MKAGP2_PacMan.png|Pac-Man's kart, possibly based on the ship from Galaxian. File:MKAGP2_MsPacMan.png|Ms. Pac-Man's kart, shaped like a slice of cake, possibly referencing Pac-Man's appearance being based on a cake with a missing slice. File:MKAGP2_Blinky.png|Blinky's kart, shaped like an airplain, possibly based on his vehicle from Pac-Man World Rally. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Pac-Man returns in the third game as a selectable character, but he was slightly redesigned to match his appearance in recent Pac-Man games and his "face" to put on the player's picture was changed to feature his face with the mouth wide open, having the player's picture within, therfore looking like a hood. Ms. Pac-Man and Blinky however were removed along with Mametchi and replaced by Bowser Jr. and Don-Chan. Also there no longer are Pac-Man themed tracks. This game also no more features character-specific items, however some Pac-Man items return usable by any character, specifically: Rally-X, Galaga, Monster's Hammer and Flare Ball. Pac-Man's personal kart, here called Soul Varoon, returns in this game, and so does Ms. Pac-Man's, called Sweets Party, but now they're usable by any character. Mario Kart 8 April 23, 2015 (Ver 4.0 Update); April 24, 2015 (Pac-Man amiibo) Update to version 4.0 of Mario Kart 8 added support for some of the most recent amiibo, including the Super Smash Bros. Pac-Man amiibo, that would be released one day later. The suit features a design based on the Pac-Man game itself, including a Pac-Man sprite on the chest and on the back of the helmet, Pac-Man's logo on the front of the helmet, and a sprite of Pinky on the back of the jacket. MK8 amiibo PacMan.jpg|The Pac-Man suit MK8 amiibo PacMan behind.jpg|The Pac-Man suit from behind The outfit is retained in the Nintendo Switch version of the game, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (April 28, 2017). For info on other amiibo outfits see here. Super Mario Maker One of the unlockable costumes that Mario can wear in the game by using a Mystery Mushroom is based on Pac-Man, and it's unlocked in the 100 Mario Challenge mode or alternatively by using the Pac-Man amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. It's based on Pac-Man's sprite from Pac-Land, but without the hat, and when worn it replaces the sound effects with sounds from Pac-Man. Pac-Man also turns into his original sprite from said game when crouching, swimming, or running. License While published by Namco, Pac-Man Vs. was developed by Nintendo, so they could include references to the Mario series. The arcade Mario Kart games, on the other hand were published by Nintendo, but produced by Namco, so they could freely include elements from Pac-Man in the game. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links